


Kinky Panties

by GivingThemSPNSmuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivingThemSPNSmuts/pseuds/GivingThemSPNSmuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has bought black lace panties at a local shopping mall and has put them on and started to pleasure himself and his brother walks in.What will happen between the two? There's only one way to find out right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Panties

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own supernatural nor Dean and Sam so sadly I have to twiddle my thumbs and make fics  
> Where beta credits due I'd like to thank Jaqi C for helping me  
> The warnings are as follows: It is between two men so it is a male on male fic,Don't like don't read now onwards to the fic

Dean wasn’t even sure why the hell he did it, but he bought black lace panties with the little red bow at the shopping mall. He told the clerk it was for his girlfriend, but in reality it was just for him. It didn’t take him long to drive the Impala to the nearest motel, booking a room for himself before entering it.

Forgetting to lock the door, he walked over to the bed and started to undress. He had worn his FBI outfit, so it took a while, but he finally managed to get fully undressed.  
Looking at the bag he bit his bottom lip and chewed on it. Staring at the bag for a full two minutes, he sighed. “Fuck it." He took the panties out of the bag, enjoying the feel of them before slowly slipping them on. A small moan escaped him as the fabric rubbed his cock, making it hard in an instant. Who knew he had a pantie kink? Being hard made the head of his erection stick out and his mouth go dry.  
Running his tongue over his now chapped lips, he smirked and laid on the bed, one arm under his head while the other ran down his chest, past his stomach to trail fingers over the head of his dick that was poking out, making him close his eyes with a moan. He didn’t even hear the door open nor did he hear the gasp from the person who entered.

Who entered you may ask? Well who else then Sam Winchester, Dean’s baby brother. The younger of the two hunters had gone on a errand run and wasn’t expecting to walk in to this. This thing that his older brother seemed to want to do. His jaw dropped, light hazel eyes just staring at his brother in all his glory.  
It took nearly his entire self control to not walk over there and fuck his brother, right then and there. Dean in the meantime didn’t even know his brother was there; He just enjoying the sensations that he felt. Fingers ghosting over the head of his cock that was poking out, head thrown back as the pleasure built. Sam watched all this transpire even when Dean’s hand slipped under the softness of the lace panties, running fingers up and down his cock.

Sam’s eyes darkened, heart started pounding in his chest as he started getting… hard? Yeah, that’s it exactly. Sam’s cock was now straining to get loose. Pressing against the rough fabric of his jeans and he had to bite back a groan. This was too great of a display to interrupt, even if he was itching to join in. How the fuck did Dean come up with this? Knowing his brother or anyone could walk straight through that door?

A rather sexual sound came from the older hunter as his hand finally wrapped around the length of his rock hard erection and started stroking it slowly, teasingly and agonizingly slow for his own good. Sam couldn’t stand it any more. Not with a prize like that out in the open. Almost like he wasn’t even there, he reached behind him to lock the door. Both locks in fact, just to make sure, before moving to close all the curtains. Slow step after slow step towards the bed that his big brother laid on, still not noticing him being there.

Sam’s eyes roamed over his brother’s body, lining every muscle, every curve of that beautiful body of his brothers. God how he just wanted to lick, suck and do what ever the hell he wanted to that skin. It drove him wild just thinking of the many things he wanted to do to the older Winchester. Dean seemed lost in his own little world, which only gave Sammy the leverage he needed to crawl up onto the bed, fingers on both legs and moving upwards, which sent a shiver through his brother. This caused a smirk to form on the younger’s lips. As his fingers moved to both inner thighs he leaned down, kissing the head of Dean’s cock before chuckling. “Jesus man, you really get into these things don’t you?"

Not that Sam was complaining in the slightest. Running his tongue along the head then delving it into the slit to gather any pre, he chuckled again when Dean finally came out of his daze “Fucking christ, Sammy! When did yo-" The older hunters words cut off as Sam sucked in the head and made suckling sounds, letting his tongue roam around the head. Dean’s hands moved instantly to Sam’s hair, carding fingers through it then gripping it as his hips thrust upwards. Sam didn’t mind that. Hell, he’d do anything for his big brother right now if it meant getting something in return.


End file.
